


Behind the Mask

by Vega_Tenala



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Masquerade, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala
Summary: With the Lovers Day Dance coming up at Beacon, Weiss starts gettings mysterious gifts. But who are they from?





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff I came up with. I figured that for the first time in forever I'd do a one-shot, this time revolving around Weiss and Ruby for Valentines Day, though with no knowledge of Remnant holidays I just went with 'Lovers Day'. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy it!

i.

 

It had been a long, insufferable day for one Weiss Schnee. First, Doctor Oobleck had given them a surprise quiz on the history of celebration days, then Professor Port had once again gone on a rant and for some reason not explained anything about their upcoming assignment, again. It’s not that she couldn’t go and ask, but it cut into both time studying, and time making sure that her teammates didn’t accidentally rob a bank.

Again.

Then, of course, Ruby had brilliantly decided to drag Blake and Yang to make cookies for some reason, not even pushing Weiss to join them this time. Weiss knew she could be a grouch sometimes, but it was slightly upsetting that Ruby wasn't putting as much effort into including her as usual, it had been the same thing for a couple weeks now. Were they growing tired of her?

She shook her head as she opened the door to their room. It was probably nothing. Maybe they were finally just giving Weiss some space, considering how snappy she knew she got, or maybe they thought she was tired or something. In any case, she knew that she was overreacting. It was a fight to get past such habits of self-deprecating thought at each turn, but she was getting better at it at least, right?

SIghing, she closed the door sullenly before turning to survey the room, but she didn’t expect there to be anything on her bed at all. At first, she thought it was some petals, courtesy of Ruby’s Semblance, but at a second glance, she decided against yelling at her partner as she narrowed her eyes.

She looked at the single red rose on her bed. It sat there, flawless and as red as Ruby’s cloak. Tentatively she put the books in her arms down and walked over to pick it up, minding the thorns left on it to look at the small card, tied on by string, that had come with it. She was sort of glad the others weren’t back yet, Yang would probably have a field day with this.

Upon inspection, the card had a red heart on it, neatly drawn and coloured in with her name written exquisitely elegantly in black ink in the middle. Raising an eyebrow, she looked inside to read the contents while birds chirped outside in the tree.

 

_ Weiss, a little something that is only a fraction of the beauty that is you. _

 

At the bottom, there was a date. Weiss recognised it as Lovers Day and frowned. Who on Remnant would send her a rose (as nice as it was) with a message (which she had to admit, was incredibly sweet) and the date for Lovers Day? As best she could tell, it was Jaune who had placed the rose in here, it was far too subtle and the handwriting certainly wasn’t his. Sure he could have gotten someone else to write it out for him but surely it couldn’t be him.

Then who could it be?

 

Ii.

 

Two days later, and Weiss had yet to receive another Rose or anything else for that matter. Lovers Day was in another two days, and her teammates had gone off somewhere together for a ‘Super Secret Mission for Cookies’. Ruby didn’t even invite her this time, brushing Weiss off about how she knows that she doesn’t find things like that fun. Sure, it was nice of her not to force such things on the Heiress, but she liked going out with her team as much as she complained. But that was her thing, no partner of hers was going to eat subpar cookies.

So her time instead was spent in the library, studying material she’d gone over many times before, and she was sure that she knew the material better than the books did. It was almost sad really, how much time she’d put into memorizing the material. But if it got her the perfect grade, it would be worth it for sure.

So when the librarian came up to her, book in hand, she was confused, to say the least.

“Can I help you?” She asked quietly, mindful not to disturb anyone else who was in the library.

“No, but I was asked to give this to you.” The elderly woman smiled as she handed over the book.

Weiss looked at it for a moment before taking it slowly, almost as if she were afraid to damage it. The cover depicted a Knight, battling what looked to be something akin to a Wyvern-type Grimm atop a mound of gold. Her interest was piqued, this wasn’t her usual sort of book. Ruby’s perhaps, but not hers. She preferred the more romantic novels like Blake did, though perhaps her taste had less  _ filth _ in them.

“Who asked?”

“I’m not allowed to say, but she was so sweet I couldn’t refuse her request.” The Librarian continued to smile before starting to turn, chuckling. To whom, Weiss didn’t know “Enjoy your reading!”

“Okay…” Weiss opened the book up, a piece of paper dropping out onto the desk with a small thwap, startling her. Curiosity swelled inside of her as she picked it up to examine it, finding her name once more written out elegantly on the front before she skillfully opened it up with one hand.

 

_ Weiss, a book with a heroine that doesn’t compare in skill or intelligence to you. A reminder of how brilliant you are. _

_ I’ll meet you at the centre of the dance floor at 8:30. _

 

She blushed as she read the note several times over. Whoever her mystery girl was, they certainly knew how to keep her interest hooked. But that dance floor…? Ohh right, the Lovers Day Dance, of course. So she wanted to dance with her. She could do that, it meant an emergency shopping trip for a dress, however. She hadn’t been planning on attending the Dance but if she wanted to meet her admirer, she was going to have to.

Game on.

 

iii.

 

“Uh, Weiss?” Ruby shuffled nervously behind her partner's chair, hands behind her back. Weiss turned her head slightly yo look at her.

“Yes, Ruby?”

“Someone asked me to give you this.” The smaller girl smiled shyly as she held out a small, plainish box. She would have dismissed it entirely, had it not been for the very elegant curves of her name that caught her immediate attention, thoroughly distracted from her task of going over her Grimm biology report yet again. She put her pen down and took the box, doing her best not to seem over eager.

“Who did?” Maybe Ruby would shed some light on the matter?

“Just some girl. No name, nothing. I didn’t even recognise her.” Ruby shrugged. So maybe not.

“Hm… odd.” Weiss furrowed her eyebrows before slowly opening up the box. Maybe she shouldn’t be opening mysterious gifts from mysterious people she didn’t know, but there was something about this girl that was just forcing her to keep going with this.

She heard Ruby gasp beside her as she took the top off completely, revealing a stunning white mask, adorned with white feathers, silver accents and some kind of faintly blue gems. They were fake, sure, but the effect was appreciated. The left eye had a silver mark across it, much like her scar. There was no doubt that the person wanted to imitate that. But instead of ruining the image of symmetry, it fit somehow.

“But why a mask?” She muttered.

“Well, the dance is a Masquerade. And it’s so pretty...Oh, look! You got a card with it!” Ruby pointed to the white card that was poking out from underneath the mask. Carefully, Weiss took it out and read it silently.

 

_ Weiss, a mask for tonight that, like the Rose, can never truly compare to you in beauty. You’ll find me in a mask of red, black and gold. I hope to see you at the Dance. _

 

“That’s sweet.” Ruby grinned. “Anyway, I’m going to let you get ready. I would get ready with you Weiss, but I don’t have a date..so…”

“Dolt, you can come with me.” Weiss spun to look at Ruby, softening her gaze. “I would enjoy your company.”

“No! I mean...no, thanks, Weiss. I just don’t feel like going. You know? Plus, I don’t want to steal you from your date.” She grinned.

“If you're sure…”

“I am, but thanks for asking me, Weiss.”

And with that, Ruby skipped out of the room.  _ What an odd girl... _

  
  


The hall was filled with students from across the entire four years of Beacon, as well as some of the staff. But even as many as there were, Weiss knew that not everyone was here. She couldn’t blame them of course, Lovers Day could be a sore time for many people, either because of recent breaks or because they’ve never actually had anyone to celebrate with. Some people though definitely used this as a time for peace and quiet. If it wasn’t for the mystery girl, she would have to.

There were plenty of people around, though honestly, it was hard to tell who they were through masks. She spotted Yang's hair and figured that it was Blake beside her talking to Jaune and Pyrrha, which was fair enough. She always did think that Team Bumblebee worked well together, Team Arkos? Not so much, but then who was she to judge? At least he’d come with Pyrrha and not tried to disastrously ask her, again.

Though it was awkward standing by the food table alone. So she settled for looking around the crowd, trying to discern which of them might be her mysterious date, at least until a calm voice brought her out of the distraction.

“Enjoying the Dance Miss Schnee?” She turned to see Professor Ozpin, one hand on his cane and the other around the ever-present coffee mug.

“Somewhat. It’s certainly a new experience.” She offered conversationally.

“Yes, I imagine it is quite different from what they have in Atlas.” He chuckled and set his cup down on the table. “It’s always nice to observe these events. Young love is such a wonderful thing to witness.”

“I uh...I guess.” She smiled awkwardly.

He turned to focus more on her, pulling a small box out of his pocket. Before he could say anything, she just knew who it was from. The elegant writing peaking out from under his hand, a pleasant messenger and a completely random time. Of course. He held it out to her before speaking. “I was asked very nicely by a young woman to give this to you.”

Weiss didn’t try to fight the blush that crawled up her face as she took the box from him and opened it. Inside, there was a magnificent silver necklace. On the end, there was a truly wonderful snowflake pendant, decorated with small rubies. One in the centre, and one on each point of the snowflake that was most certainly crafted to look very much like her own emblem. 

“Oh wow.” She ran a finger across the cool metal.

“Someone likes you a lot I see.” He chuckled again. “Would you like a hand to put it on, Miss Schnee?”

“I...yes...thank you, Professor.” Weiss smiled up at him.

Without needing further invitation, he rested his cane against the table and pick the necklace up. She turned around so that he could clasp it into place. The silver was cold against her skin, but it was quite comfortable. She looked down at it for a moment, admiring it’s perfect positioning as Ozpin picked his cane and cup back up.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening Miss Schnee. And if I’m not mistaken, your mystery person is waiting in the middle of the dance floor.” He walked off before she could respond.

With a breath she looked to the clock, 8:29 pm. Showtime then. Giving herself one last pep talk, she made her way onto the dance floor, hoping to catch a glimpse of this person that had gone to so much trouble, a glimpse of a mask that was red, black and gold.

She didn’t have to look long.

At the centre of the dance floor, stood a person in the said mask. Black feathers adorned the sides in a mirrored fashion to her own, the red mask laced with black and gold threads. The mystery girl herself stood elegantly, like the handwriting, in a suit that fit her perfectly. And as soon as their eyes met, Weiss gasped a little. Startling silver eyes looked back at her, lips turning into a prideful smirk.

Weiss came to a halt in front of her not-so-mystery girl and smiled.

“Ruby Rose...you dolt.”

“But hopefully, I’m your dolt?”

“You set this all up…” Weiss breathed. She half-heartedly poked at Ruby’s chest. “You said you didn’t have a date.”

“I lied.” Ruby laughed.

“You’re insufferable.” Weiss smiled. She was glad the mask hid the way her cheeks lit up red once again.

“I know. So, Weiss...may I have this dance?” Ruby held her hand out.

“...of course.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Spooky Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938544) by [TheNichzPrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNichzPrime/pseuds/TheNichzPrime)




End file.
